My Fair Blondie
by jojo31110
Summary: Deidara is living with his Aunt, or who he calls 'Aunt'. Before he moves to her house he finds out he was a doorstep baby, given away. Deidara's life feels like its messed up, until he starts a new school and meets Sasori, a boy in his class. Deidara and Sasori become friends quickly, is Sasori the person to turn Deidara's life around, or will he break his heart? sasoxdei
1. Chapter 1 Truth

**Well this is certainly different from the stuff I usually write, and more detailed. I hope you enjoy. I don't own Naruto.**

I sit and stare at my parents, _mad_ parents.

"What do you mean, un?" I say to them. Neither of them look me in the eye.

"Well we are sending you to live with your Aunt Maria." my mum says.

"Yeah I get that, but what do you mean, your going to America for a year, un?" I snap at them.

"Its for work honey, and it will go by so fast." my dad trys to make this a _good_ thing, in which he's failing in. A whole year without my parents, and what cheek saying I can't go with them, saying that I will be a 'bother' to them, what excactely are they planning? Well, I don't care anymore, they can go and jump of a building, for all I care.

"It seems that all you do is work...un" I mumble, picking up a cushion from the couch and burying my head into it. My mum walks up to me and pulls me in for a hug. The smell of her rose perfume is comforting, I lean into her and begin to cry.

"Please, Deidara, don't make me feel anymore guilty," she says, rocking me back and forth. I'm an only child and I'm 15, 16 in a few weeks. Mum and Dad promised me they would send me a present on my birthday, but all I want is for them to be here on my birthday. Dad comes over and pats me on the back.

"Come on, my boy, come with me for a minute." he says. I stand up and he leads me into his garage, which I'm rarely aloud in. He looks through his endless draws until he finds what he's looking for. He pulls out this small object, which is wrapped in a white cloth. "Here Dei, I was going to give this to you when you were a little older but you might aswell have it now." He places the cloth into my cupped hands. He looks at me, expecting me to open it. So I do. I find its a locket. This locket looks for famiular. "I think its time you knew the truth..." my Dad says. What truth? I open it up, and see a picture, of a pretty young woman, and a youngman. The woman looks just like me, with long blond hair down to her waist. Her eyes are the excact shade as mine, and are shining so brightly. She is wearing a plain white t-shirt, and black leggings. She has a big smile plastered on her face. The man also has blond hair. It looks like any normal man's hair, though its more spiky then usual. His eyes are a more darker blue. He is smiling aswell. I notice the background is the same. He is wearing a stripy blue and white top, and jeans.

"Who are they, un?" I ask. They look... somewhat familular, like they were in a forgotten fairy tail. Dad clears his throat a few times, going a light shade of red, it must be something hard to say to me.

"Deidara...there your parents." he manages to say. My...parents? Wait my parents are in this house, one in the garage and one proboaly cooking tea. This makes no sence. I look at my 'Dad'. Then again, his hair is a dark brown. His eyes are as brown as mud. He actually doesn't look anything like me. My 'Mum' has short shoulder length hair, she straightens it every day. Her eyes are blue, but not a blue as my eyes. She is very thin, Dad says she has a figure of a model, and Mum would blush. So...have I been part of the wrong family? My parents, lied to me. They used to tuck me in, my Mum saying, "My little boy..." before switching of the main light in my room. Dad would boast about 'his little boy' to all the other dad's. I started to fiddle with one of my blond streaks of hair, wrapping it around my finger until it was completely hidden. It's a habbit, I suppose, aswell as the habbit with me saying 'un' at the end of most of my sentences. This sometimes irratates my parents, but I guess they manage to keep it in, accepting it. "Deidara?" my 'Dad' says, or should I say foster dad. "Are you okay?" I'm not sure what to say, I look down at the two in the pictures. They are my real parents, but why didn't they look after me? Did they not want me? My mind is full of unanswered questions. The room begins to spin. I place one hand on the work bench, keeping my balance. Who are they? Why did they leave me? Where are they?

"Dad..." I say. My throat feels so dry. "What happened to my parents?" I decide to start with that, because, they should know the answer, right? Wrong.

"I don't know, Dei. You were a doorstep baby." A _doorstep_ baby? So did my parents take one look at me and go, "We don't need a child" and put me on the first step they could find? No they wouldn't do that... right? Mum comes walking in.

"Tea's ready!" she announces happily, then she looks at my sad face and Dad's worried expression. "Whats wrong?" she asks.

"Aya..." my Dad says. "Can we discuss something?"

"Sure..." she says uncertainly, the two slowly walk out of the room, looking at me all the time. I stare at the pictures. Why? I clentch my fist, and throw the locket across the room. It smashes onto the wall opposite me and falls to the ground. The locket snaps in half, one half skidding across the room next to my foot and the other landing where below. I stamp on the one which landed next to me. My 'parents' walk in.

"Dei?" my foster dad says uncertainly. He spots the broken locket next the wall and the one next to my foot. He looks at me sadly. "Nothing." I storm out of the room, pushing past the two adults ahead of me, and head into my room. I don't even know if I should call it 'my' room. I don't belong to this house, I don't belong anywhere to be honest. I slam the door closed. I should be heading to Aunt Maria's tomorow, oh wait, she isn't my Aunt is she? I look around my room. My unmade bed is in the corner. The duvet is half hanging of, it is just a plain white duvet, along with two pillows at the head of the bed. I have my plush owl, Owly, there aswell. No one knows about him, apart from my parents, well they must know about him, they were the ones who gave me him. My wardrobe stands in the top left corner. It's full of my clothes and shoes. I have a mirror hanging next to my door. Then theres my desk at the side of the right wall. Its covered in paper, paper with drawings on. I love to draw, and to be honest, I guess I'm pretty good at it. I like to draw just about anything, whatever I want. I have a small lamp next to my bed, I hate admit this, but I'm scared of the dark. You never know whats going to grab you. My wall is a pale blue and my carpets this cream colour, and very soft. I like to step onto it and wiggle my toes, it tickles aswell as feeling nice. I do that now, but I'm frowning. I nibble on my bottom lip. I feel so lost. I snap closed my curtains and change into some pyjamas. Black bottoms with this old white t-shirt. I look at my mirror, I look just like my mum in the picture. I leave and go to the bathroom to brush my teeth. My tooth brush is the blue, also if you haven't guessed yet, I love the colour blue. I squirt some minty toothpaste on and start to brush. My dentist say I have perfect teeth, all straight and nice and shiny and clean. The excact way she described it. After I brushed I rince will some cold water and go back into my room. I close the door and switch of the light, its so dark. I quickly run into my bed and throw the covers over me. A find Owly and clutch him, for comfort. He's very worn out, but I insist on not throwing him out, after all, he's my owl. I close my eyes and try to ignore the thoughts in my head. I can think about them tomorow, on the way to Maria's house, which is around 100 miles away, so it will be a long journey. I feel sick at the thought, I get travel sick real easily. I turn over onto my left side and face the wall. Soon I drift of to sleep, dreaming about a million and one things.

I wake up when I find light from the sun shine through the side of my curtain shine directly into my face. I blink a few times then sit up, stretching my arms. I loudly yawn and swing my legs out of the bed and stand up. I head to the bathroom to take a shower. Luckily, when I got there no one was in. I quickly run back into my room to grab some fresh clothes, and run back. I fiddle with the settings for the shower, getting the water just right. While shampooing my hair I think. I don't even think I've met this Aunt Maria before. I condition my hair and rinse, then step out. I wrap a towel around my waist and begin to dry my hair. My hair is really long, and I'm often mistaken for a girl. I dry it until its almost dry and brush through it, the hair brush smoothly goes through my hair, for once. On most mornings I have to constantly brush out millions of knots. I get changed into my clothes and tie my hair up into its usual style, a high pony tail. I look at myself, perfect. I chose some old-ish jeans and a long sleeved black top. I leave the bathroom and head downstairs to the kitchen. Obviously Mum's been cooking, because when I head down the steps I can smell pancakes. I stroll casually through the kitchen and sit down at the table. I help myself to a cup of fresh orange and a few pancakes.

"Morning Dei." My Dad says to me, wondering what my reaction is going to be. I smile and reply back with a simple, "Morning, un." I sip down my orange in a few seconds, I love the taste of fresh orange in the morning. Mum's looking anxiously at me.

"Morning Mum, my these are nice pancakes, un!" I say trying to stop an awquard moment. She snaps out of her daydream and shakes her head.

"Sorry, just thinking." She mumbles. "Morning to honey, and thanks!" She has her hair brushed back smartly. Her lips are painted a darker pink and she has black eyeliner on and a bit of foundation. Shes wearing a white top and a black v-neck over the top. Her jeans go well with this, and she's wearing brown sandals, her usual casual wear, Dad looks more scruffy, his hair not brushed yet, wearing old jeans and a green tops. He is also wearing worn out, mud-stained trainers. They are wearing suitable clothes for a long journey, I guess, though Mum might get a bit hot. We eat our breakfast in silence. I drowned my pancakes in honey, my all time favourite breakfast. I'd already poured myself another glass of orange and begun to steadily drink that. I put down the half filled glass on the table and started to eat my first pancake,

"Dei?" my mum asks. I look at her, my mouth is full of pancake so I simply reply with a "hmm?" "Have you packed?" she asks. Luckily yesterday morning I did that, I'd filled around two suitcases yet not even half of my clothes where packed, I decided to just buy some more once I arrived at my Aunts, or perhaps I should call her Maria since she isn't technically my Aunt. I finish my breakfast and head upstairs to brush my teeth and grab my bags.

I wait at the front door, sitting on one of my suitcases. I'm listening to music on my ipod, with my headphones on ofcourse. I flick through the songs to find my favourite band, then I listen.

"Dei are you ready?" Dad asks, coming out of no where with Mum. I nearly fall backwards of my suitcase but manage to keep my balance.

"Sure Dad." I say, shoving my ipod into my jeans pocket, but stick having my earphones in. I pick up my two suitcases and throw them into the boot. I slam the boot shut and hop into the back of the care and sit behind my Dad, who always drives. He's starting up the car now. I slip my seatbelt on and look out of the opposite window, this will be the last time I'll see my house for a year. I feel a wave of sadness as we drive of. I pull my ear phones out and place them into my pocket with my ipod. Closing my eyes, I try to concentrate on not bringing back up my breakfast. I look in my other pocket for Owly, like I would leave him behind! I start to think about yesterday. I should be grateful for Mum and Dad, not my real ones, but the best ones. They said I was a doorstep baby, so I shouldn't really be able to remember my birth parents at all. All my memorys are from photographs, which are hanging on the walls at home. I rub my eyes, because I feel them getting damp. My best parents had brought me in and looked after me like I was their own son, they didn't throw me aside like my real parents. I was raised happily in a healthy enviroment. So of course, they were aloud to keep me. I begin to play with my now dry hair, spinning it around, and around on my finger next to my thumb. I see mum watching me through the mirror, with a concerned look on her face. I give her a smile, to show her I'm happy, and she smiles back.

"So Dei, are you excited to visit Maria?" Dad asks.

"I guess so, what she like?" I reply.

"Oh she's a nice woman, looks alot like your mother. But maybe thats because she's her twin." Dad laughs. "Its a mirical I haven't mixed them up yet, who knows, Maria could be in this car" Dad jokes. Mum laughs and shakes her head. I laugh politely, though I don't think its that funny. Dad starts to fiddle with the radio stations until he finds one station playing his favourite song. He starts to hum along, he knows the song of by heart. I close my eyes, I'm regretting eating breakfast altogether now. Mum turns around and gives me a travel tablet, which I gratefully take. I soon find myself asleep, until I'm awaken by someone shaking my shoulder. I open my eyes.

"Dei," my Mum says, "We've arrived.

**Don't forget to review and fav. Chapter 2 to come out soon.**


	2. Chapter 2 Is He Good Or Bad?

**Heh heh, part 2. I don't own Naruto.**

Her house is near the beach. Its a nice cosy bungalo. Its on a light brown decking, with steps leading to the front door. The house is a nice sky blue colour, and the roof is a darkish browny black. There are lots of flowers outside in the colour of the rainbow. Theres also a bench outside, padded in cream colored pillows, for the seat and for your back. Behind the house is a ledge, and below the ledge is the beach. I can hear the ocean now, and smell the strong air. The breeze is gentle. The house is at the end of many other houses, which are all bungalos. I step of the car, slightly surprised, I never expected this. I go to the boot and get my bags. I hear my Mum and Dad discuss something, but I can't hear excately what. Then I see someone run out of the house. She's very pretty, with shoulder length hair, the same length as Mum, and the excact shade of black. Her eyes are the same to, full of life. She is wearing a flowery dress, down to her ankles, and orangey pumps. It's Maria, she runs up to Mum and gives her a big hug.

"Aya, its been so long!" she says in a sing-song voice, which is very pretty, a little higher then Mum. From what Mum told me, Maria was the younger one, born around 3 hours later. Mum hugs back.

"Maria, thank you so much for this!" she says, letting go.

"No problem, where is he?" Maria asks, looking around wildly, this is going to be a year to remember. I step from behind the car.

"Hi, un." I slightly whisper, becoming shy suddenly. I can feel my face go red. Maria gives me a hug, practically crushing me to death.

"Dei! We're going to have so much fun!" she cries, finally letting go. I literally gasp for air while Maria, Mum and Dad talk. I place my bags down and take in my surroundings. The sky is empty, not a cloud in sight. The sun is shining brightly, I think I might be tanned by the time I leave for home. Maria is certainly tanned, slightly more darker then Mum, who is looking slighty jealous. Maria turns to me, her smile slightly more smaller. Mum and Dad must of told her that she actually isn't an Aunt, but she's obviosuly not bothered by that. "Dei, let me show you around!" she says. I look at Mum and Dad, but they just stand there.

"Well we're going now..." Mum says sadly. I run up to her and Dad and hug them, never wanting to let go. Dad pats my head, slightly messing my hair up, which for once, I'm not bothered about.

"Bye, kiddo." He says. We let go and they get back into the car. I wave sadly, fighting back tears as they drive of. Maria places a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry, we'll have fun, and it'll go by so quick." she says. Once again, I pick up my bags and head inside. Woah! Her living room/kitchen is awesome! Its again, got light blue walls, and the floors are shiny wood. The kitchen has cabinets around three walls, with a gap for people to get in and out. The top of them are a shiny white marble, they smooth and cool to touch. She has this white cooker, and silver fridge. There are windows across one wall, well one big one. The living room has a small t.v next to the wall, and slightly infront of the tv is a coffee table, with a glass top. Then theres a couch, big enough for three people, its a white-ish colour. Then down the small hallway theres three doors, the first to Maria's room. Next to her's is the bathroom, and thats amazing to be honest. Theres a shower in the corner, with a glass case. Then theres two counters, one with a sink and the other full of Maria's makeup. A mirror is hung up above the two counters. Then she shows me my room, and woah, its so sweet! Theres a double bed, next to the wall in the center of the room, then, a walk in wardrobe! Finally, space! Its big enough for a few people to walk in. Theres railings on both sides so I can hang up clothes, with plenty of hangers. I'd proboaly get changed in there, because in my room, one wall, the one opposite of my door, is a glass sliding door. It makes my room not feel so private, but theres a thin creamish curtain which I can pull across on a night. The wall is a white, and the carpet is excately the same from the other house. I really like this house, and Maria is awesome. She leaves my room to let me settle in. I sit down on my bed, placing my bags next to my bed. The bed is so comfy, I can't wait to sleep on it, wait that sounds a bit strange... oh well. I have a nice view out of my window, directly seeing the sand and sea. I hang my clothes up and put away my other possesions. I hide Owly under one of the pillows. I leave the room and lean on one of the counters.

"Whatcha doin' un?" I ask Maria, she turns around and smiles.

"Oh nothing much, just making tea. You like fish and chips right?" she smiles.

"Yah, I like fish and chips, un." I think this tea suits this house. "Is it alright if I go and explore, un?"

"Sure just don't get lost, tea will be around a hour." Maria says. I nod and leave. I really want to see the sea. I run down the steps and look around, then I spot a path going down to the beach. I take this path down and stop when I reach the sand. It looks so beautiful that I'm scared to stand on it and ruin it.

"Whats wrong?" I hear a voice behind me say. I spin around and a boy, the same height, perhaps a little taller then me, but he is standing higher then me. He has red scruffy hair, kinda cute so be honest. He is looking at me with his brown eyes. He is wearing brown shorts, just past his knees. He has a white t-shirt on and sandals on. "You look new." he says.

"I-I am, un. I'm Deidara." I say nervously.

"Sasori." he replys back, slightly smiling. "Whatcha doing?"

"Oh um... I was going to have a walk on the beach, un." I reply.

"Cool, can I join you?" he asks. Sasori looks at me with his shiny eyes, he looks nice enough.

"Sure, un." I step onto the sand, he follows. We stroll along near the sea, not on the wet sand though.

"So are you joining the school here?" he asks.

"Yah, un. Is it nice?" I question. He looks away, not looking me in the eye.

"Kind of..." he mumbles, I look at him puzzled.

"What's wrong, un?" I ask.

"Nothing, its just that...never mind, look I have to go." he turns around and heads back to the path. I feel a little sad, and confused. What does he mean? I sigh and head back to my house. Sasori isn't anywhere to be seen. I open the door and hit with the smell of fish and chips.

"Just in time" Maria says. She places two plates down on a small table. She sits down and looks at me smiling. I sit down in the opposite seat. "Did you have fun?" she asks.

"Yah, un. I made a new friend. He's called Sasori, un." I reply, putting a pinch of salt on my chips, I like food slightly salty.

"Sasori, oh me and his Mum are best friends." Maria tells me. "She often cools over-" Her eyes widen. "Oh how could I forget!"

"Forget what, un?"

"We were going to go out tonight, but since your here..." she says. "I can't leave you."

"Its fine, un. I'll be alright on my own, it'll only be a few hours right, un?" I say. She nods.

"Are you sure? This is so unorginized of me!" Maria shakes her head. We eat our meals and chat about ourselfs. Her cooking is great, and I eat up all my dinner, not a single crumb was to be found. Maria cleans up while I sit at the table, uncertain on what to do. "Well, I was supposed to meet up with her in around 20 minutes..." Maria starts.

"Go out and have fun, go on, un!" I say, I don't want her to be bored, because of me. She gives me this huge hug and grabs her bag. "Its a good 10 minute walk so I need to set of now." Maria says. "Call if you need anything, seeya later sweetie!"she heads to the door.

"Bye, Maria, un!" I call and she closes the door. I stand up and look around uncertainly. The sun is setting, and looks nice, so I watch that out of the kitchen window. While I look out of the window I see this group of people outside on the beach. I notice one of them, its Sasori. This group is mucking around, kicking sand around, having a laugh. This silver-haired one is shouting so loudly, I can actually hear him slightly.

"What do you mean you saw this blond freak on our terotory?" he shouts, he seems to be shouting at Sasori. Blond freak? I think, is he referring to me? So is Sasori not who I thought me would be? Maria made him sound so nice. I gather all my courage and head down to the beach, slightly sweaty, from being nervous. I have the house keys in my pocket, Maria gave me my own set. I reach the sand again, and stroll towards the sea, a fair distance away from the group. I hear them talking.

"Hidan, calm down, he's new." I hear a famiular voice say, Sasori's.

"Why did you not stop him?" the boy called Hidan say, then he notices me. "Is that the blondie?" I go pale, he looks so strong, he could easily break every bone in my body. Everyone in the group looks at me, but I pretend not to notice, I look at the sea instead. "Hey blondie!" he shouts. "Whatcha doing." I turn to face him.

"Are you talking to me, un?" I ask politely.

"Well who else am I talking to? What are you, an idiot?" he shouts angrily. All the others have smirks on their faces, apart from Sasori.

"Hidan leave him alone, this is a public beach after all." he trys to calm him down.

"Every kid should know, at night we own the beach!" he says. "We ought to teach him a lesson." His cracks his knuckles, making this sound that makes me shudder. I turn around and run, running for my life. I hear them all crack up laughing, but they don't seem to be following me. I don't feel safe till I loose sight of them. The sky is now dark and full of stars. I need to head back, now. I edge up close to the cliff and slowly make my way back to the path, praying non of them spot me. Luckily, they seem more bothered mucking around to notice me. I sprint up the path and head back to the house, unlocking the door and slowly closing it behind me. Maria isn't back yet. I look at the clock. 7:30pm. Its early, but I decide to go to bed, despite feeling wide away. I put back on the pyjamas from yesterday since they were the first I could find. I'm inside my closet. Nervously I head out and look out of my window, they are still there. The scary part is that they are looking at..._me._ When did they find out I live here? Never mind that, I close the curtains quickly and jump into bed. I was right, it's so soft. I snuggle down under the covers and grip onto Owly tightly. It's a Friday night, and I start the new school on Monday. Wait is that why Sasori was asking me if I was going? So his gang could target me and bully me? I sigh and somehow, head of to sleep really quickly.

**Don't forget to review and fav. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3 He's Mine

**Before I start, 4fireking, I would like to thank you for reading my fanfic and being honest on what you thought. I appricate people who do that. And sorry if you got confused in it. This is for everyone. If you don't understand any part at all please tell me, by review or PM, I like to know my mistakes if I make them,I am new to fanfiction so of course my storys will fail... and I notice I make mistakes, but thanks to 4fireking :D I don't own Naruto, and there will be some spelling mistakes I'm afraid, well hopefully there won't XD**

Deidara's POV

I wake up. I don't want to get up, its so warm in my bed. I look over at my clock. 6:49am. This is incredibely early for me, but I decide to get up. The sun is shining brightly, why I know that, the room is lit up, despite the curtains being drawn across. I go into the closet and pull out my dressing gown. I put that on. Fluffy, thats the one word to describe it. Its new, I only got it a few weeks back. Reluculently, I leave my room, I want to be in my bed. Is Maria back? I don't hear anything, and everything seems the same, well not everything. I head to the couch and see a note on the coffee table. Its messy hand writing.

_Dei,_

_I'm staying at a friends tonight._

_M_

Well, this is certainly a new side to her, one minute not wanting to leave me then the next staying at a friends, she hasn't even put the adress down, so what if theres an emergency? Sighing, I put the note down and look through the shelfs to make some breakfast. I find a box of weetabix, so I have some of them. I coat them in sugar, I have a bit of a sweet tooth. I eat at the table, afraid that I'm going to make a mess. Though I shouldn't of worried, I made no mess at all. I wash up, using a little to much soap, the sink is full of bubbles. Oh well, it'll clean the sink. Its now 7:15am, so I take a shower. The shower is simple to use, easier to use then the other one, well the one at my old house. I look for the shampoo, it seems the only one is this pink rose one. I use that, I might aswell, my hair is already drenched. The foam tickles as I rub it in, determined to make my hair as clean as possible. The water rinses my hair of quickly, and I condition my hair with the matching conditioner, quickly because the water is starting to get a little to warm. I step out and find a towel, so I wrap that around my waist. I find another towel and dry my hair with that, gently rubbing it dry. My hair smells like roses, which will proaboaly make people mistake me as a girl more. Once I decide its dry enough, I change. I grabbed some new clothes. Brown trousers, jean like and a blue and white striped top. I pull these on and grab my toothbrush and toothpaste and...well brush, whatelse am I to do? Maria still isn't back, and that makes me a little worried, but I decide she's safe enough. I go into my bedroom and lie down on my bed.

_Knock Knock_

What was that?

_Knock Knock_

I turn to my window, and nearly have a heart attack, someones there!

"Deidara?" the person says. That voice...wait it's Sasori's! Why doesn't he use the front door like a normal person? I sigh and pull the certain open. He's slightly grinning, despite looking like he's just woken up. Seriously, I think this village gets stranger and stranger everyday. "Can I come in?" Woah... who comes around to a person they just met yesterday house in early hours (to me) and asks to come in, at the person's bedroom's door? Sasori, thats who.

"Fine, un..." I unlock the door and open it, and Sasori walks in casually.

"Hey!" he says. I glare at him, who does he think he is? I'm proboaly in a bad mood from waking up this early. "Well someones in a bad mood."

"What do you want, un?" I snap, loosing patience.

"Well you see, your 'Aunt' crashed at my mum's place last night, and since she's half drunk half asleep, she asked me to check on you." Sasori laughs, what is his problem.

"Oh...okay then, thanks, un." I say, being a slightly bit nicer. Curiousity gets the better of me. "What was all that about last night?" Sasori lightly blushes.

"Sorry about them, they seem to think they own the beach, I guess the only reason I'm in their group is because I'm a coward, if your on their good side, you'll be laughing." he says uncertainly.

"Well I'm certainly not on their good side, un" I laugh, softening up abit. Sasori smiles at me.

"I hope they didn't upset you?" he says. I shake my head.

"Na, they can do what they please, but I'm visiting that beach when I want, un." Sasori frowns at me.

"I don't think thats a good thing..." he starts. I shrug.

"I have a will of my own, un. I can go where ever I want." Sasori grins at me.

"Your a caution." Well this is new to me, people would say I'm much to soft, and need to harden up a little. Then thinking about it, this is a new place, and no one knows me. I can start an all new me. Sasori smiles at me. He seems to like to smile, but it's starting to freak me out a little...

Normal POV

Deidara looked at Sasori uncertainly.

"So is that all you wanted to do?" he asked. Sasori shaked his head. "What else do you want, un?"

"I just wanted to do this." He takes a step forwards. Deidara smiles at him uncertainly.

Deidara's POV

Well this seems strange. I take a step back, and another and another, till I feel the wall behind me. Sasori keeps looking at me, he's right infront of me.

"Uh... Sasori, un?" I say uncertainly. He places a finger on my lips.

"Shhhhh..." he says, he voice oh, so soft. This doesn't feel very normal, but then again, I feel Sasori isn't normal. He looks at me with his brown eyes. "Don't worry..." Wait...what? I feel his arms wrap around my waist.

"..." I look up at him, he is a slightly a bit taller then me, but only by a few centimeters.

"Your eyes are so beautiful..." he says. I blush at his compliment. He looks down at me, and I look up at him. Sasori lowers his head, and kisses me. Our lips touch each others softly. I try to push away, but he has a firm grip. He moves his head up.

"What the hell, un!" he snap at him. He just grins at me, he still has a firm grip of my waist. I try to push away again, but he seems determined to keep hold. He kisses me again. I give up. I wrap my arms around his neck, surprisenly enjoying this moment...

Sasori's POV

I got him. He's finally stop struggling and he kisses back. I pull him in closer. I don't think Maria will be back for a while, so I enjoying him as long as I can. I nibble at his bottom lip, wanting to explore some more. He opens up slightly, and I take advantage. My tounge is being incredibly impatient, wanting to explore every inch of his mouth. When I reach his tounge, I slowly go back and forth. Deidara starts to push my tounge with his own, well I'm not going to loose this battle! I push back, and we battle on for a while, but as always, I win. Soon he's tapping my shoulder, so I let go.

"What?" I ask, I was enjoying that.

"Just needed air, un." Deidara smiled. I needed air, but I wanted to carry on for a while longer. I nod, understanding. "Sasori, un?"

"Yeah..." I say.

"Do you love me, un?" he asks.

"...Yeah, what about you?" I say.

"I guess so, un." he admits. Jackpot! I already made him fall in love with me in a matter of minutes, I guess I had a headstart on him though. Last night Hidan admitted Deidara looked kinda cute. He's going to be so annoyed once he finds out what I did. Oh well, I might aswell saviour this moment. I kiss him again, and this time for longer...

**Did I just right that?**

**Deidara- Yah, you did.**

**... Please fav and review! It would mean alot to me XD.**


	4. Chapter 4 New School, New People

**Heh, thanks to all the people who read this ^^ Also I just want to say this... MAI BOY! *don't worry if you don't understand XDDD* I don't own Naruto, blah blah blah, just the story line. Don't forget to review, even if its just one word XD**

Deidara's POV

I lie in my bed, smiling. It's a Sunday night, around 11 O'clock, so I should be asleep. But I can't stop thinking about him, Sasori. I haven't seen him since we've kissed, and I can't wait to see him tomorow at school. I feel so excited! Yet I'm scared, of that group Sasori is in. They look like the people you shouldn't mess with, so what do I do? Annoy them, and I highly regret doing that, though I'm sure Sasori won't let them hurt me, right? Oh well, I put my head on my pillow and close my eyes, falling asleep.

_Ring Ring! Ring Ring!_

I move my hand trying to find the alarm clock, and when I find it, I throw it on the floor, causing it to _finallly_ shut up. I don't like waking up early, but I have to. I get up and find my new uniform. Maria had already signed me in to the school, I just need to pick up my schedual and I'm of. The uniform is basically this white short sleeved top, with a black, white and green striped tie. More formal type trousers, and suitable school shoes. Hopefully I don't look to girly, because I have my hair tied into the usual high pony tail, but I still have a big chunk of hair hiding my eye. I find my school bag, all I have is a notebook, for notes obviously, and my pencil case, with things inside. I'm late already so I run for the front door.

"Deidara, aren't you forgetting something?" Maria is holding a brown paper bag, with my lunch inside.

"Uh, sorry, un. Thanks!" Taking the bag, I give Maria a shy hug and run outside. I know my way to the school, its around a ten minute walk, if I'm quick. Going faster, I put my lunch in my bag and swing it over my shoulder.

"Hey! Wait up!" I stop. "Ino wait?" Who's Ino, but then I feel someone giving me a hug.

"..." I turn my head around. "I think you got the wrong person, un." I say awquardly. This person has short pink hair, and green eyes. Her cheeks go a red-ish colour.

"Um sorry, you just look alot like my friend." she says. "I'm Sakura by the way."

"Deidara, un. Nice to meetcha." She gasps at my name. "Something wrong, un?"

"Are you that person who stood up to the Akatsuki?" she asked amazed.

"Is that the onw with the silver haired dude in, un?" I ask. She nods. "Then yes, un."

"Oh gosh, its a mirical your still alive then!" she jokes, laughing. I laugh uncertainly.

"Are they that bad, un?" I ask.

"Yeah, they picked on this kid when he fell into one, actually they still pick on him now..." Sakura says sadly. I feel sad to, and angry, they don't have the right to do this? We were walking whilst talking, so we've arrived at school.

"Who are they called, un?" I ask. Sakura doesn't answer, she's looking at something. I look to where's she looking. Its the 'Akatsuki' and there picking on this young girl, with short blue hair, and blue, slightly creepy, eyes.

"I want to do something to help her, but if you do, then they'll start on you to..." Sakura says. Are they this bad? I look at the group angrily, I notice Sasori isn't here yet. I march up to the group. "What are you doing?" I hear Sakura hiss, but I ignore her.

"Hey, stop picking on her, un!" I shout, mainly at this other blue haired chick. She has orange eyes, longish shoulder length hair with a flower in. She stares at me.

"Push of freak, you can't tell me what to do." she growls. Then the silver haired boy regonises me.

"Hey its you!" he points. It seems everyone is staring at us. "What you want?" I walk up to Sakura's friend and take her hand, she slightly blushes.

"Stop picking on her, un." I say. Everyone gasps like I did something I should regret. I know it to, but if she can't help herself and no one else is, _I'll_ help her. The group stares at me.

"Can't tell us what to do!" this one says, he has long black hair tied back, but more lazily. He has big black eyes, but they're going a red colour, obviously ready to attack. But this one with a million piercings, and spiky orange hair stops him.

"He's not worth our time, or should I say _she_." he says. I take this as an oppotunity to take the girl away from them. She's hanging onto my hand tightly and I hear sniffing, I think she's crying. Sakura runs up to us.

"Hinata! Are you alright?" she asks, hugging Hinata.

"Yeah..." she says softly, she turns to me. "Thank you."

"No problem, un." Everyone is still staring at me.

"But why did you do that, they'll start picking on you know." Hinata sniffs. I smile at her.

"So what, un. Atleast they'll stop on you, and if they start, I'll tell them to go away." I declared, nodding my head at her. "Now if you excuse me, I need to go to the office. I wave at her, hoping she cheers up.

"Seeya, Dei. Hope we're in the same class!" Sakura says. I smile at her and leave to the office. It seems the Akatsuki have left, so I feel a little more safe. I quickly head up the steps and push open the heavy doors, and venture down the many hallways, I just know I'm going to get lost. Then I finally see the door labelled, _Office_. I head to it and knock smartly on the door. The assistant opens it up and smiles at me.

"Hi, you must be the newbie, Deidara isn't it? I'm Shizune, I'm the receptionist." she steps to the side, motioning me to come in. I step inside. She sits behind her desk and looks for something. She must be very unorginazed, because theres paper scattered all over it. "Ah found it!" Shizune hands me a piece of paper. "This is your schedual, it tells you the classes and which teacher and where at. Lesson starts and ends at the sound of the bell. Also this is your locker combination." She hands me a small piece of paper. "Your locker 367, well good luck!" she smiles at me while I leave. I look for locker 367, ah there it is, right next to the office door, which is lucky. I take a few minutes and finally open it. I don't really know what I'm putting in, so I decide to just put my lunch it. Before I take my arm out, the locker door suddenly goes slamming in. I hear my arm crunch and feel it crack. Damn, who was that?

"Told you we'll get you, blondie!" Oh for goodness sake, its the Akatsuki, obviously annoyed because I stopped their fun. Did they really have to take it that far my nearly chopping my arm of? I hear them walk of and I quickly open my locker door. My arm has a deep cut it where the door hit it, and it's already going a purplish colour. There's blood flowing out of the wound.

_RIIIIIIING!_

Then the bell goes with perfect timing, not. I sigh, what do I have first? Math, in room G8, meaning ground floor, room 8. I find this room and open the door. Theres only a few people in here, and I notice a few of them.

"Dei! Hey were in the same classes after all!" Sakura cheers, and guess who else is in here? All of the Akatsuki, apart from Sasori, I'm guessing he's ill or something. Sakura comeing flying up and gives me a huge hug. I wince at the extra weight she puts on my arm. The Akatsuki are staring at me with delited grins on their faces. Well I'm not letting them win. Sakura lets go then looks at me. "This is so cool, all the others are in he- Oh my, what happened to your arm?" I notice the teacher aswell is looking at us curiously.

"Are you the new person?" he asks. I nod. "Come here, I'm Kakashi, I'm usually not a maths teacher but I'm filling in. What happened to your arm?" The Akatsuki are looking at me, giving me dirty looks, obviously they will kill me if I tell Kakashi the truth.

"I...uh...tripped, un. Yeah clumsy me!" I say nervously. Kakashi obviously doesn't believe me, and sighs.

"Fine, Sakura take her to the nurses office, it looks like your friends." he says. _Her?_ I hear the Akatsuki laugh loudly at his mistake.

"I'm a boy, un..." I mistake him.

"Oh I am sorry." he says, though one look at his face and he doesn't look the slightest bit bothered. Sakura leads me to the nurses office.

"What really happened?" she asks curiously.

"Oh its just the Akatsuki, un." I say casually, like this was the most boring conversation in the world. She shakes her head.

"Thats just the beginning, you know." I stop, so they can do worser then break my arm? Great, I haven't done the smartest thing have I?

"I don't care, un. Its not like they're going to kill me." Though now I'm not sure. Sakura smiles at me.

"Well we're here!" she announces. She knocks on the door. A blond woman with two plaits answer it. "Tsunade, I've brought someone for you!" Tsunade sighs at me.

"What happened now? The Akatsuki I bet." she looks at my arm. "Yeah.." I'm shocked by this, if she knows about them why doesn't she stop them? "Wait a minute, your just a newbie aren't you? Poor thing, already on the bad side of the school." She seems like the gets all sort of gossip about the school, because her and Sakura talk on and on about rubbish while she bandages my arm, not a pot, just bandages. "There you go, stay clear of them now!" she smiles at me, it's taken most of the lesson to do this.

"Thanks, un." Me and Sakura leave. "Are you and Tsunade friends or something?" I ask. Sakura smiles.

"Yeah, we have her last lesson, she does medical stuff. Thats why when I'm older I want to be a nurse." Sakura explains. I nod. Sakura seems like one of those happy people, like nothing bad will happen when she's around. Just when we're about to open the door, the bell goes. The door is swung open and loads of kids run out. Me and Sakura walk in. Though we're not alone. Kakashi is sitting at his desk, legs propped up and he's reading a book called the 'The Make Out Tactics'... Also someone is still at their desk, Sasori. He stands up and smiles when he spots me.

"Hey, Dei, I need to go now, seeya later?" Sakura says, running out to her friends. I wave at her and turn to Sasori.

"What you been doing now?" he points to my arm.

"Oh uh..." before I even explain he nods.

"I think I know." We walk out and go outside. He takes me to the opposite side of the building, where its empty. "So what happened?"

"They were picking on a girl, un. So I stopped them, she was called Hinata. Then when I was putting stuff away in my locker they flung it shut!" I explain.

"Now that wasn't very nice of them..." says Sasori, not really taken them seriously.

"I don't see why you like them, un." I mumble.

"I don't, remember I said to you that I stick to them for protection." Sasori looks at me. "Your not mad at me are you?"

"No, you didn't hurt me did you, un?" I say back. He smiles.

"Good, I don't want my blondie to be mad at me." He picks up my good hand and slightly swings it. "We have a pretty boring day, how bout we skip it?"

"S-skip school, un?" I ask.

"Sure, if it makes you feel better, we can go to the office and say your arm is hurting so much, and you need to go home." he says.

"What about you, un?"

"I'll just skip the rest of the day."

"Sasori!"

"What I do it anyway." I shake my head at him.

"Well you should, un. It's very bad of you."

"Well I'm a bad boy!" he says, grinning. So we head up to the office, where Shizune is. She decides to let me go home.

"I hope your not going to sneak out aswell Sasori." she says sternly.

"Yeah yeah.." but he ignores her and walks out the school door with me.

**MAI BOY! I'm done chapter... I forgot XD don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5 Guardian Angel

**XD Read me- I just been told about a mistake in chapter 3, where I put 'saviour' instead of 'savour' or how you spell it. Sorry bout that, my spelling is not the best, but please if you find mistakes, either tell me or try to ignore it thanks. I do not own Naruto. I also got this idea from the song 'When Can I See You Again?" Owl City, which in any way, I do not own.**

Sasori's POV

Me and Deidara walk out of school together. When we leave the gates I wrap my arm around his neck and we walk together.

"So where do you want to go?" I ask.

"I have no idea, un. Name somewhere." Deidara replys.

I think, then I have it. "I know! This way!" I lead him down this path, and a few other paths. It's a complicated route, but I've been here so many times so I know where I'm going. We arrive at an opening. Its a circular spot, with thick healthy grass. It has a willow tree in a corner, and a bench pushed up against it. Then theres the pond. Its clean and empty, apart from the lily pads, which lazily float around. On a good clear night, you can star gaze here, its a perfect spot.

"Oh Sasori, un. It's beautiful!" Deidara gasps. He looks enchanted, his eyes sparkly.

"I think your more beautiful." I say looking at him. He lightly blushes, I love it when he does that.

"Oh stop it, un." he says, "The most beautiful thing here is you!"

"Oh some I'm a _thing_!?" I tease.

"I'm sorry, un. I-I didn't meant to offend you!" he says, I crack up laughing and he lightly hits me on the arm. "I thought you were mad at me, un!" he sighs.

"Aw I'm sorry Dei." I sit down on the grass, its dry so I feel its safe enough to sit down on without getting muddy. I grab Deidara's arm and pull him down with me, I expect him to laugh but he doesn't. I realise I grabbed his injured arm.

"Sasori, that hurt, un!" he moaned. He's next to the water so he splashes me, drenching my shirt. I guess I'm forgiven.

"Well two can play at that game!" I say splashing him back. We're soon both drenched, so we lie underneith the sun. I think Deidara's fallen asleep. I have my arm wrapped around him and he has his head on my chest. His hair looks golden, especially in the sun. I pull the ribbon out he used to tie it up with. His hair is like a silky curtain, hiding his face.

"Whatcha doin, un?" he asks at that excact moment. His eyes snap open and they are looking at me.

"Just looking at your hair." I admit. He realises his hair is down.

"Look but don't touch, un." he grins, tieing it back up.

"Why do you like it long?" I ask, most boys have really short hair, like mine, though its not very short, but its not long either.

"I think it looks unique that way, un." he answers, he does have a point. I haven't seen anyone have the same style like him, well not on a boy anyway. "I like your hair aswell, un."

"Th-thanks." No one has told me this before. Being apart of the Akatsuki, people stay clear of me or are scared of me. People don't understand, I'm normal, I'll leave the Akatsuki with the first chance I get, but they said if I try and leave, they'll do such mean things to me. I also feel guilty, they are starting to do mean things to Deidara, and from what I've seen so far, by the end of the week It'll be a mirical if he's alive, and if he is I wouldn't be surprised if he jumped of a cliff. But I sense Deidara's a strong type, and hopefully they'll get bored of teasing him. But I don't think that'll happen.

"So, un. How did you find this spot?" Deidara asks.

"I used to come here with my Dad, before he...died..." I answer, I hate bringing up his name. "The first time I came here I was a baby, he used to bring me most nights. Then one night he got into a fight, he was a taxi driver you see. The passenger made him swerve of the road and crash into a tree..."

"Sasori, un." Deidara sits up and gives me a hug. "I'm sorry, un. That must of been horrible." Thats when I thought.

"Dei, you said you were living with your Aunt right?" I ask.

"Well technically speaking, she isn't my Aunt, infact to be honest, I don't even know my real Aunt, let alone my true parents." Wrong question to ask. We both sit there awquardly. It's so silent, and I don't like it.

"So..." I say, breaking the silence.

"So, un..." he says back.

"Why do you say un all the time?" I ask, its something I just noticed.

"Oh, speach habbit I suppose, un. There we go again!" he laughs. "Sasori?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I call you Danna, un?" he asks,

"Danna? Sure but why?"

"It suits you, un!" When he says 'Danna' its kinda sounds adorable.

"Okay, I guess it does, but only when you say it." I grin misheviously. Deidara lies back down on the grass.

"Oh look Danna, un! I think I can see a cloud that looks like a flower!" he points up and I lie down next to him and watch. True, it actually looks like a flower, each petal stretched outwards.

"Oooo! I think I see a dog!" Sure it looks like a very _strange_ dog, but looks simular to a dog.

"Thats a very strange dog, un." Deidara giggles,he has a huge smile on his face, he looks like he's enjoying himself. "Ooo! I think I see... an owl!" How come he can find clouds looking like the excact object?! The cloud is shaped just like an owl. "I love owl, un. They're my favourite animal."

"I like scorpions." I reply back, which is no surprise, I'm sure my name means scorpion or something.

"Aren't you scared of them?" he asks. "I once got bit by one, un." I lie closer to him.

"Well if a scorpion happens to come by, I'll protect you from it."

"Well I'm sure a scorpion wouldn't come by anyway, un." He says taking me seriously.

"There could be one!" I say, gently nipping his nose.

"Danna, un! Look!" Deidara points into the bushes. "I saw a rabbit!" I look, it must of ran of.

"Theres always rabbits here Dei." I tell him. He pokes his tounge out at me.

"Well, thats my special rabbit, un." he jokes, I hope.

"Whatcha going to name him then?" I ask.

"Sasori, un!" he says laughing.

"Your so silly, you know that." I say. I lean in closer,till we're nose to nose.

"Danna?" Deidara looks at me with those eyes again. Big and beautiful eyes. I lean in either closer and I kiss him. His lips are so soft. I lean back and frown. I swore I just heard something.

"Whats wrong Sasori,un?" Deidara asks, slightly concerned. I shake my head.

"Nothing..." I try and ignore the feeling. Proboaly just a rabbit or something. I turn my head back to Deidara. "Where were we?"

"No Sasori, whats wrong, un?" he asks. "I won't let you kiss me again until you tell me, un." I sigh.

"I thought I heard something, but it must of been a rabbit." I tell him.

"I never heard anything, yeah must of been a rabbit, un." I wish I never told him, he looks slightly more scared.

"Don't worry I'll protect you Dei."

"Like if a scorpion comes, un?"

"Yeah, and from anything else."

"Okay, un."

We carry on with our kiss, though I can't get that thought out of my head, is there someone watching us? Ew... that sound wrong, no Sasori, calm down, its proboaly just your imagination, even Dei said he didn't hear anything. Our kiss gets harsher, and longer. I feel Deidara trying to push away, but I hang on, I just feel scared.

Deidara's POV

Sasori's worrying me. I want to speak to him but he's hanging on tight. I let him carry on then, I don't want to upset him. I think about what he said, but I'm sure I heard no sound, what did he say he heard? I don't think he told me,which just makes me worry more.

Sasori's POV

The more scared I get the harsher I go, and its not fair on Deidara.I know I'm being a total idiot right now, but he seems to be the only thing that can comfort me, my guardian angel. Soon, I let go, needing air. We both breath in and out steadily.

"Sasori, un?" Deidara asks, I know, I just know what he's going to say. "Whats wrong, un? I'm not mad or anything."

Well...this is a surprise. I though he would be mad at me. "I'm just feeling scared."

"Why, un. You can tell me right, un?" he asks. To be honest I'm scared about a lot of things right now. Firstly, that sound. Then theres the Akatsuki, if they find out about me and Dei, then they'll surely, with no doubt, do something to hurt him. Thens there Deidara himself, I don't want him getting hurt. Emotionally hurt and literally getting hurt. The Akatsuki will do all sort of things to try and break his heart, including, if they find out about us they'll try and break us up. And I'm sure he knows the other pain, of getting beat up.

"I'm scared about you, Dei, I don't want anything bad to happen. Now your on the Akatsuki's bad side there going to make you life a living hell until you move, or even till death..." I add quietly. Deidara looks at me sadly.

"I know I'm on their bad side, and to be honest, on the outside I look brave. But on the inside I'm dying, un. Maybe thats not the best way to put it actually. But I'm sure they won't annoy me till I die, I think they would of grown up by they have grey hair and yelling at kids to turn their music down." Deidara says.

"Thats not what I'm scared of... you could die earlier..." I say. I think he go the hint.

"Sasori, look at me!" he cups my chin into his hand and we look at each others eyes. "I will not commit suicide, no matter how bad it is, because I'll always know I've got you,un. And if they do beat me so bad I do die, you know I there in your heart." I hug him tightly.

"I don't know why I was so upset!" I cry. By this time the sky was a purply colour and the moon and stars had come out. The gentle glow lit up the area down below. I hang my arms around his neck, like I usually do. I push down gently, until he's lying down on the soft grass below. I gently kiss him. All my worrys melt away, Deidara's made me realise theres nothing to worry about. And for the rest of the night, we remained by each others side. Soon I'm sure its around 9pm, and his 'Aunt' is obviously going to be worried. He's asleep right now, so I gently scoop him up, carrying bridal style, back through the trees, and along the many paths. I soon reach his house.

"Deidara..." I whisper into his ear. He slowly opens up his eyes.

"Yeah..un?"

"Your at home."

"Oh, thanks for carrying me." he says. I help him to his feet. We have one last long hug before he leaves inside. I head back to my house, and when I'm about to open the door.

"Oi Sasori! Where have you been?"

**Ooops sorry leaving it on a cliff hanger :) I'm so evil XD don't forget to review**


	6. Chapter 6 The Plan

**Behold MAH BOY! Sorry, have an obsession on doing that. :P Yay! Chapter...6 already! I don't own Naruto**

Deidara's POV

I nervously walk to school. Everyone stares at me as I step through the gates.

"Dei! Wait up!" I turn around and Sakura greets me with a huge smile and a hug. "What happened yesterday?"

"Oh you see, un. My arm was just aching. So I asked to go home, un." I explain. I see Hinata walk through the gates with this other person, and they walk up to me and Sakura.

"Hey Hinata!" Sakura calls, waving at her madly. Hinata runs up to Sakura and greets her with a small blush and a quiet "hi..." The other person walks up to me.

"Are you Deidara?" he asks.

"Yes, un" I reply. He smiles at me.

"I'm Neji, I'm Hinata's cousin, thanks for yesterday." Neji says.

"Yesterday, un?" I say uncertainly.

"You were the other who stopped the Akatsuki picking on her, I am right aren't I?" he asks.

"Oh yeah, sorry. Um yeah I thought I might help Hinata, no one else was, un." Neji lightly blushes like Hinata.

"To be honest, even I'm scared of the Akatsuki." he admits. "Tell you what, we should hang out some time."

"Yeah that would be nice, un." I reply back, smiling. Neji looks at my arms.

"Not to sound rude but what happened to your arm?" he asks politely.

"Oh the Akatsuki slammed it in a locker, no big deal, un."

"That is a big deal, thats the worse thing I've seen them do, in school of course."

"Why what do they do out of school, un?"

"Um...the worse thing what has happened when they got hold of this car, and started chasing my friend Naruto around, they actually hit him. Lucklily it was only a few bruises."

"Wow, why does no one stop them, un?"

"You should know, anyone who stands up to them is mad and on a death wish."

I think, it seems everyone I ask thinks it's insane to stand up to these people. But then it would be more surprising if they find out I'm in a relationship with one of them.

"Hey, Neji, do you know anything about Sasori, un?" I ask curiously.

"Sasori, the one with the red hair right? Hmm he actually seems decent, doesn't like to join in with fighting. Soft if he likes you. Why?"

"Oh no reason, thanks, un." We start to talk about each other while Hinata and Sakura talk to each other. Then I see people backing away from the gate. Why? Oh it seems the Akatsuki have come, and want royal treatment. I can't help myself shout what I say next.

"Do you want a red carpet laid out before you carry on, un?" I shout. Neji trys not to laugh, while all of the group look around for who shouted that.

"Who shouted that?" I hear this one say, he has pale blue skin, and he reminds me of a fish.

I step out from the croud. "I did, un." I say, being honest. They all glare at me.

"Oh, am I so beautiful that you can't stop looking at me, un?" I ask. They all turn away. But they glare again.

"Whats your problem?" the female one shouts.

"Problem, well the only problem there is here is that it seems everyone is to scared to stand a foot near you, un." I say.

"Yeah, thats how we like it!" This one has long black hair, pale face and purple...eyeshadow?

So I take a few steps forwards, nearly infront of what seems to be the leader, the one with a million piercings and orange hair. He stares at me, obviously not used to someone standing up for themselfs, actually make that the whole school. Everyone is staring with somes mouths hanging open, amazed that I'm doing this.

"I'm sorry, am I in your personal space here, un?" I ask. I don't know whats gotten into me, but I don't like people being so scared to stand up for themselves. I notice Sasori is in the group, looking at me happily. I guess he's glad I'm standing up for the school. Non of them answer.

"So I'm aloud here, un?" I say. "Wait a minute!" I walk up to Sakura and Hinata and Neji and bring them over. "Is it alright if they stand here, un?"

I walk up to some more people and tell them where to stand.

"There isn't that much better everyone, un?" Eveyone nods, and the bells go of. People run inside, while some stand and stare at me and then the Akatsuki. I think I've embarresed them enough for one day, and I already know I'm going to punished for doing that. I wonder what they're going to do? Lock me inside my locker? Find a baseball bat and madly swing that about? A _chainsaw_!? Okay thats being a bit over dramatic, but then again Neji did say that they hit Naruto with a car.

"Deidara!" It's Sasori, he runs up to me. "What are you doing? Trying to get yourself killed?"

"Nope, un. I want people to stand up for themselves." I reply. We walk into our first class, art. Its with... no teacher!? There was apparently supposed to be a substitute teacher, but they never showed up. What is with all the teachers always swapping. I sit down at a table and fiddle with my fingers.

"Hey Blondie!" And why did I not expect this. I turned around.

"What, un?" I growl, it seems everyone is staring, _again._

"That was pretty brave of you before,but also very idiotic." I turn around,..., they're all together, apart from Sasori, I don't even know where he is.

"Yeah, un. No one else was going to stand up to you all." I snap back. When will the teacher come in? Each member grins at me. I stand up. "So what you going to do about it, un? Slam another locker onto my arm, pick up one of the stools and throw it at me? Actually, I'm not bothered, un."

"Well you should be." The one with the long black hair says.

"Did I say,un. That I don't even know your names?" I try changing subjects, which at first suceeded.

"Fine, we're only going to say once, Pein, Hidan, Konan, Orochimaru, Sasori, Kakuzu, Kisame, Katzu and Tobi. Got it?" 'Pein' says, then again his name suits him, all those piercings must of hurt. He glares at me with his purple eyes, which to me look creepy. I look around, and see Sakura and Hinata, they both look terrifyed.

"Well is that all you needed, un?" I ask, politely. I head of towards Sakura and Hinata.

"There going to kill you as soon as you leave the school you know." Sakura says. I shrug.

"Oh well, I'll just haunt em, un." turning the conversation into a joke.

"It looks like the teacher is coming in..." Hinata says quietly, but no its another student, who is very late.

"Hi everyone!" he says. "Hey Sakura!" I see this blond run over.

"Naruto, how late are you?!" Sakura shouts. Ah this is Naruto. He has blond spikey hair, and blue eyes, it seems many people, including me, have blond and blue eyes. He gives this awquard smile and scratches the back of his head.

"I over slept, again. Lucky for me the teacher is late." he grins. Then he points at me dramaticly. "Your the guy who stood up to the Akatsuki, then got his arm broke, I'm right aint I ?!" he declares.

"Yeah, un. Also can you call be Deidara instead of 'the guy who stood up to the Akatsuki' please, un?" I ask.

"Sure, sorry, I'm Naruto." Naruto introduces hiself. "I love ramen, whats your favourite food?" he asks.

"Ramen, I never heard of that..." I start, about to say my favourite food, but...

"HOW COULD YOU NOT OF HEARD OF RAMEN!?" Naruto shouts.

"S-sorry, I just haven't, un." I say nervously. Sakura whacks Naruto on the head.

"Not everyone is obsessed with ramen like you!" she yells.

"I like ramen..." Hinata says, quietly but I don't think they heard her.

"Well I must try some one time!" I say.

The rest of the day goes well, and it seems that the Akatsuki are ignoring me. I walk out of the gates with Hinata and Neji.

"Well, we live this way." Neji says, pointing in a east direction, the opposite way as me.

"Okay, un. Seeya tomorow, bye Hinata!" I say waving at them before turning around. People are walking into busses and hopping into cars so I decide to walk on my own. I've got a ton of homework I need to do, so I want to head home quickly. I pick up my pace whilst walking down the path.

"What are you doing?!" I turn around, no ones there, but I can hear someone. I take another step forwards, uncertain on what just happened.

"Deidara!" I turn around again. I'm surprised who it is.

"What do you want Konan, un?" I sigh, I don't want to walk into a trap or something.

"It's Sasori!" she smirks slightly.

"Whats wrong with him, un?" I ask, I'm sure Sasori isn't stupid enough to say anything about the other night.

"I have to show you!" she grabs my wrist, thankfully my good one, and drags me to some bushes.

"Get of me, un!" I shout at her.

"No, just watch!" she kneels down infront of this gap in the hedge. I kneel down aswell.

"This better not be some joke, un." I look through the gap. What I see, I don't like it.

"Sasori!" I yell. Stepping over the hedge. "What the hell, un?!" I yell at him. Never mind I don't want to know. "Don't talk to me again, un!" I jump back over and run all the way back home.

Sasori's POV, (flashback)

_Me and the Akatsuki walk through the trees into this small area._

_"What are we doing here?" I ask. They all look at me and smile._

_"Oh no special reason"Konan says. She runs back through, whats her problem. The other Akatsuki begin to leave, till theres just a few left._

_"What's going on? Tell me!" I demand._

_"Fine!" Hidan grabs my wrist._

_"What are you doing?!" I ask loudly. He has a huuuge grin on his face. They have obviously been planning something behind my back. He pulls me in, and kisses me!? I try and push away._

_"Sasori!" Deidara..._

_"What the hell, un?!" Hidan finally lets me go._

_"Don't talk to me again, un!" He runs of._

(end of flashback)

I glare at Hidan, and the rest of them.

"What was that for?!" I yell at them.

"You shouldn't of started a relationship with him then!" Pein says. Wait how do they know... wait it makes sence now. They must of been spying on us yesterday... that sound was them.

I see Konan stand up from behind the bush. "Don't worry we were doing you a favour! You don't want to be stuck with that looser." she says.

"How could you say that!" I shout back. I try to run back, but they all stand infront of me, blocking my path.

"We're doing you a favour here," Kisame says. "Come on, lets go." They all leave, bringing me along with them...

Deidara's POV

I run, and stop. Sasori... I know this must be all a mistake. All a nightmare. This is all to much, is he trying to hurt me, is he pretending? Or is it not his fault? Did the Akatsuki plan this, just to hurt me. Sasori said they will try and do that. But then he is part of the Akatsuki, can I trust _him_? I take a step on the road, its empty. I take a few steps, then I hear this loud sound like a car starting up. I turn around, I can't see anything coming. What is it today, Lets make sounds behind Deidara's back day? I turn back around, then bam, darkness...

**Don't worry if you don't understand the last bit, it'll all make sence in the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7 What Now?

**Q- What happened to Hidan thinking Deidara was cute?**

**A- Its part of the story plot, if you read last chapter you know that Hidan was the one making Deidara mad at Sasori, he still does think Deidara's cute, but he's not letting anyone know really. Perhaps he'll get him, perhaps not.**

**Haha someone asked a question 'guest' which I'm guessing, a guest XD. Oh well enjoy, I don't own Naruto,just da STORYLINE Hee hee... *to stop an awquard moment runs out of the room***

Sasori's POV

Wait...what was that? I turn around.

"What was that?" I ask, it sounded like someone was being hit by a car. They look at each other uncertainly.

"Nothing!" Konan says, pulling me along. "Come on lets go!" I stand still.

"No, you've obviously gone and done a stupid thing again!" I shout back. She looks at me.

"Us? No way, your worrying to much, come on Sasori, stop being so scared about nothing!"

"But it isn't nothing if you don't want to check it out...what have you done excactely?" I ask suspicously.

"Fine if you want to know, we're taking out blondie for you! No need to thank us." Hidan finally says.

"Oh you're kidding me, grow up! Your all just jealous because I found someone I like while your all stuck with no one!" I yell at them. "Hope your all happy, if you've done something serious, I mean this, I _will_ go to the police!" I declare, running of. Your never sure what my group are capable of, they can take stuff to far and someone can get seriously hurt.

"Deidara?!" I call out. I don't expect an answer. "Deidara?!" I shout even louder. "Answer me!" Damn it, I will kill them if they've done something to them. I head out of the bushes onto the road. I feel a fast breeze suddenly pass me, an ambulance, and a police car?! I run up the pavement. Someone's gotten hit. I head up to the scene, the ambulance has stopped.

"What happened?" I hear a voice say, its a police man, and he seems to be talking to me.

"I don't know."

"Someone called us here, saying this car hit someone, on purpose." I gasp.

"Do you know who it was?"

"Nope... though we'll find out soon." He heads of to the ambulance men. There seems to be someone in a stretcher. I head over praying, crossing my fingers.

"What happened?" a different police woman is talking to the person in the stretchers.

"They hit me, un. With that car." I recgonise that voice. "Though it might of been my fault, I didn't see it, un." I run up to the stretcher,and sure enough...

"Deidara!" I cry, "What happened?" He looks at me uncertainly.

"Nothing, un..."

"Well obviously something happened!"

"I just got hit, un, not that much of a big deal!"

"I bet it was the Akatsuki!" The police woman frowns at me.

"The who?"

"These people, they go around in this big gang, thinking they are the bosses. If anyone stands up to them, they hurt, them or much worse." I explain. She nods at me.

"We've had alot of complaints of them, so you think they did this to your friend?" she asks.

"I know they did, they said they did. Look I'm in the Akatsuki group, but I swear I don't do anything, even ask my mum on that!" I say. The police woman looks at me.

"I advise you leave the group, its for your own good, I'll inform the other police men on this." She walks of quickly. Deidara looks at me sadly.

"I'm sorry, un. Its my fault they've done this." he says, crying. I don't know if its from pain or if he's just sad.

"No its not your fault, its them being complete idiots."I say to him. "I'm going to leave them, I promise." I promise to him, wiping his tears with the sleeve of my jacket.

"Sasori, un?" he suddenly asks.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think you can get me out of going to hospital, un. They said they want to check me over, but to be honest, I feel fine and I'm scared of hospitals."

I stare at him. "Um...okay..."

Me, Maria and Deidara walk out of the hospital. Maria had came and insisted he went, despite him begging her.

"What are we going to do with you?" she shakes her head at him.

"..."

"Well... how about Sasori stays over tonight. I'm taking you out of that school-"

"No, un! I want to stay there! I don't care if they're there! Please, un?" There was no damage, well apart from a black eye and a few scrapes, but nothing life threatening thank goodness.

"Well I'm keeping you inside, and of till the end of the week. Is that fine?" she offers.

"Fine, un. And can Sasori really stay?" he looks at me.

"I guess so, I'll pick up some stuff from my house." I say. We say goodbye and I head of in the opposite direction to pick up some stuff.

Deidara's POV

The first thing I do when I arrive is rush into the bathroom and look at my eye. It looks literally black around it. When I gently touch it, not even hardly touching it, I hiss out in pain. The only thing I can remember is the car whacking me and me falling to the ground. I could hear the car door openening and footsteps running away. What I can hear right now is someone knocking on the front door.

"I'll get it!" I yell, running out of the bathroom and opening the front door.

"Hey, Dei." It's Sakura. "I heard what happened, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, un. Thanks. Wait.. how fast did that get out?" I ask amazed, it only happened a few hours ago.

"Well...I think it started with someone over hearing the police, then spreading it out like that." Sakura smiles. "Atleast you weren't hurt that bad, well apart from your poor eye." She looks at it closely. "The best way to stop the pain is to bury it in a bag of ice." she explains.

"Do you want to come in, un?" I ask, I realise its quiet cold outside. "Sorry, for not asking before, I just realised it was cold, un."

"No problem!" She steps inside. "Nice house!" she smiles. I close the door.

"Thanks, un." I still haven't gotten used to the beauty of the house. I still miss my old house...and my parents. They haven't made any contact, but then again I don't expect them to try yet.

Sakura looks around amazed until Maria comes in.

"Hi!" Maria says surprised. "Are you one of Dei's friends?"

"Yeah, my name is Sakura, sorry were you expecting someone?" she asks.

"Yeah Dei was having a friend over, Sasori isn't it?" Maria says.

"Yeah...un" I say nervously. Sakura looks at me amazed, and doesn't say anything until Maria leaves.

"Your friends with an Akatsuki?!" she asks. I nod slowly. "Why?!"

"It's Sasori, un. He's the nice one, he wouldn't try and hurt me!" I say defending Sasori.

"Whatever, he is the nice one, I admit, though it beats me why he joined in the first place. He used to be so shy when he joined the school..." Sakura says.

"Really, un?" I ask.

"Yeah, he only joined the Akatsuki recently if I think about it. Oh well, you's to have fun! Seeya."

"Bye, un." She walks to the door and leaves. I have to admit, she annoys me a little bit but she doesn't mean any harm, and is nice. I lie down on the couch, feet propped up on the coffee table. Maria must of went to bed, which would proboaly be better, she's a heavy sleeper,but finds it hard to sleep if there's lots of noise. Me and Sasori will proboaly be up till early hours, so yeah...

"Knock knock!" I hear some say on the other side of the door, its Sasori just messing around.

"Sorry, can't hear you, un." I say, playing along.

"I guess I'll just leave then..." I run to the door and swing it open.

"Now I can hear you, un!" Sasori grins and pulls me in for a hug.

"I bet you could hear me all along."

"Nope, to busy thinking of an excuse for you to leave." I joke.

"Oh please!" Sasori pretends to beg. "What will convince you to stay?"

"This, un." I give him a kiss on the cheek. "Okay, you can stay." I close the door and lock it, I don't think anyone else is coming.

"Yay, now we can play monopoly." Sasori grins.

"Yeah right, I don't even think we have the game, un." Sasori lightly taps me on the nose with his finger.

"Then what can we do?"

"Talk, un!" I sit down on the couch. "Sasori I'm being serious here, do you promise me that you'll leave the Akatsuki, un?"

"Dei, do you think I'm mad enough to stay with them after what they did?" he looks at me with a serious look. "I'm not going to go back to them, don't worry."

"Good, un. So what do you want to do?"

"Do you have any good films?"

"Nope, they're either these romance films of these oldies, un." I sigh. "I forgot to pack some, un."

"Never mind, we can always to something else." he sits down next to me.

"What, un?" I can't think of anything...

**CLIFF HANGER! :) Ooo I'm so bad! **

**Sasori- No your not, your an idiot.**

***sits in emo corner***

**Sasori- Don't forget to fav and review thanks.**


	8. Chapter 8 The Horror!

**Woah, I actually took a days break from writing this story... I'VE MISSED IT SO MUCH XDDD. Oh well this is the next chapter, enjoy! I don't own Naruto, just the storyline.**

_"Are you sure?" he asks, looking at me uncertainly. "It might hurt you." I smile at him, detirmined we're going to do this._

_"We are so going to do this, un!" I declare, taking a step towards him..._

Deidara's POV

Me and Sasori look at each other. His eyes suddenly light up, he has an idea.

"We can...wait we need more people..." he sighs. This is harder then I thought. I stand up and walk towards the window, thinking.

"Whats wrong?" Sasori asks.

"Nothing, un. Just thinking." I reply back. Then I've got it! I rush to Sasori and whisper something into his ear. He looks at me with his eyes wide.

"Are you sure? It might be soon..."

"Yes, un! Please?" I give him these huge puppy dog eyes. "Pretty please...Danna, un?"

"Fine..."

"Are you sure?" he asks, looking at me uncertainly. "It might hurt you." I smile at him, determined we're going to do this.

"We are so going to do this, un!" I declare, taking a step towards him.

"Don't blame me if you start aching." he looks at me.

"Danna! Come on, un"

"3...2...1 GO!" Yes, my genius idea was arm wrestling. Though I use my good arm, it would be pretty stupid using my broken arm. Sasori never thought about me using my other arm, so at first he was a bit concerned. I push with all my strengh on Sasori's arms, but he somehow wins, my arm hits the table in defeat.

"That was easy..." Sasori grins at me.

"Well that was my first time, un. I just wanted to try it out!" I declare, crossing my arms.

"Well you fail at it," he says.

"Gee, thats nice, un." I sit back on the couch, since we were doing the match at the coffee table. Sasori joins me.

"That only took 5 minutes." he moans, "What now?" I don't know now.

"Suggest something, un." I say to him.

"I don't know!" I sigh and turn on the tv, and start to flick through the channels. "Stop!"

"What, un." I stop on the channel he wants.

"Its the beginning of this horror movie, we can watch it!" I'm not a huge fan on horror movies, but we watch it anyway. Well Sasori does, I hide behind him most of the time.

"What rating is this, un?" I ask.

"16" Hmmm... sounds around right. I squeeze my eyes shut as I hear this loud scream and someone being hit with an axe, beautiful.

"How do you like this, un! I'm going to have nightmares for weeks!" I complain. He shrugs his shoulders.

"I just do Dei. I love to play horror games aswell..." Well I certainly didn't know that. We both watch the tv screen till the credits come on.

"That, was so horrible,un!" I turn of the tv and the room goes unusually dark. I think its around midnight. "Danna, I'm scared, un!"

"Theres nothing to be scared of Dei."he comforts me. I'm still convinced theres zombies down the hallway though...

"Danna! What if theres zombie's in my room,un?" Sasori gently laughs and shakes his head.

"You have a huge imagination, you do know that right?" he jokes. But I'm still scared to move.

"Danna, un." I say, though I can't think of anything else.

"Your just paranoid,Dei. There isn't anything to be scared of." he says. "Where should I sleep?"

"In my room I guess, un..."

"Okay." he stands up and walks down the dark hallway. "Come on Dei!" he quietly calls, not wanting to wake up Maria. I take a step forwards, but then I'm still to scared. I hear Sasori come back to me. Though its so dark I can't see anything.

"Danna?" I call out, then I feel myself being picked up, bridal style.

"There, we'll go to your room together." he says. Well it certainly feels better. My bedroom door is already open, so Sasori steps in and kicks it closed. My room light is of and the certains are drawn, so its still pitch black. He puts me down on my bed.

"Danna, where did you go, un?" He's being unusually quiet. "Dann-AHHH!" Somethings touched my shoulder! I jump up and turn around.

"Gotcha!" Sasori laughs.

"Thats not funny, un!" I say, annoyed. I sit back down on my bed.

"Aw come on, Dei." He tickles under my chin. "Will you forgive me?"

"Fine, un. I can't be mad at you for long anyway." We both sit cross legged in the center of the bed, looking, well, looking in the same direction as each other. I'm not sure because its so dark.

"Deidara, where are you?" Sasori asks.

"To be honest, I don't know, un." I laugh.

"Perhaps we should turn on a light?" Sasori, says. I'm sure I can hear him make his way to the light switch. I feel like I'm going blind as he turns the light on. It must be because I'm not used to the brightness. "There thats better."

"It's so bright, un!" I cover my eyes with my hands.

"Its not _that_ bright Dei." Sasori teases, sitting down next to me. He starts to tickle under my chin again, and I'm _really_ ticklish. We end up having a tickle match, and we both cover our mouths trying to block the sound of loud laughter.

"Stop, stop, un!" I giggle, as he trys to tickle attack again. He stops and laughs at me.

"Fine, you win..."

I wake up and realise the light is still on. I turn to my side,and Sasori is still asleep beside me. We decided to finally go to sleep at around 3 o'clock. I quietly stand up, and try not to wake Sasori up.

"Dei?" he mumbles sleepily.

"What, un?"

"Hi..." I shake my head and slightly grin.

"Hi, un. Are you going to get up?"

"Yep." He stands up and heads towards me. "Any plans for today?"

"Not, really, un." We both leave the room. Then I notice Maria. She see's me and smiles.

"Dei!" she says. "Happy birthday!"

**Dun, dun DUUUN! Don't forget to fav and review**


	9. Chapter 9 A series of events

**^_V I'm back, with da next chapter, I dunno if I should finish this soon. What do you guys think? Of course there are going to be a few more chapters... I don't own Naruto :P but you should all know that by now.**

Deidara's POV

My birthday. How could I forget!? I'm officially 16.

"Thanks, un!" I smile. Sasori smiles at me awquardly.

"You should of told me Dei!"

"I forgot, un!" I admit.

"How could you forget your own birthday?"

"I just did, un!" Maria shakes her head at me.

"It is a bit strange forgetting your own birthday, Dei." she says. "But never mind, I have a surprise for you!" She points to the table, at her work laptop. Maria usually doesn't let me on it, so I was a bit surprised. I walk up to it.

"Hey Dei!" Those voices, its mum and dad! I sit down infront of the laptop.

"Hi, un!" I say. They are both on the screen. In the background I could see a cream wall and a chest of wooden draws. "Hows it like in America?" I ask.

"Great! Its wonderful. We've seen so many places! You'd love it!" my mums goes on. I listen to her describe each place with so much desription. It sounds wonderful.

"How's it like at your side?" my dad suddenly asks.

"Huh?" I wasn't really listening.

"Whats it like at your place?" he says again.

"Oh, great, un! Fine!" My parents look at me uncertainly.

"Maria's been saying you've been having a few problems, and I can see that with your eye..." mum says delicately. I totally forgot about the eye. It seems better already, but its easy to notice.

"No its nothing, un! I just tripped..." I hope Maria didn't tell them what really happened. They seem to believe me.

"Clumsy you. Listen guess what!" Dad speaks with less enthusiasim, but seems happy all the same. "Dei, theres some people who want to see you!" My parents move to the side, and two new adults take their place.

"..."

"Deidara, is that you?" Its...my real parents. How?

"Look how much you've grown!" Its definately them, though she's got a hair cut and he looks alot older.

"Y-yeah, un..." I manage to reply. I'm still in shock, so is that why they went to America? I don't know. "What do you both want, un?"

"We just wanted to see our little boy!" _Our_. I don't feel like I belong to them. I look in the background and see my other parents look at each other sadly. My real mum starts to talk again.

"Dei, look me and pa, are sorry for dumping you like that, but we were both so young! I was around 16 when I had you, and I was scared. We were scared. So we placed you under the first door step. Can you forgive us?" Mum looks at me, and can she give those puppy eyes.

"I-I guess so , un." I finally stutter. They both give each other a huge hug.

"Great! So does that mean you want to live with us?" Wait...what?! They expect me to just fly over to America, and go live with them?! Despite being my parents they are complete strangers to me, well not that much. They wait for a reply.

"Uh...I'm not sure, un..." I soon say.

"Aw, please. We want our little boy back! We both regret giving you away." That was mean to say, especially with my other parents in the room. My real parents should be grateful that my other parents looked after me so well.

"I-I can't, un!" I cry. I want to fly to America to my _other_ parents, not them. But then I don't want to fly to America, because I can't leave Sasori. I look at Sasori now. He smiles apologeticly at me. Maria looks anxious, looking at me.

"Well..." my dad says. "We're your parents and we demand you to come home!" Is he serious, firstly, I don't have a ticket. Then, I don't want to. Then, he can't tell me what to do, he is still a stranger. Finally, I'm not leaving Maria and Sasori.

"And I said, no, un! That's final!" I declare. They both look at me angrily, yet with a hint of sadness.

"We are willing to give up everything for you, and this is the way you treat us?" he says angrily, I call him he, because I don't know his name, and hers either. I ignore them.

"Bye, mum. Bye dad, talk later, un?" I wave to my other parents before clickling of. Maria and Sasori look at me silently.

"I guess theres no turning back now..." Maria quietly says. "Are you going to live with me?" Then she stands up. "I've got it!" I look at her confused. I stand up and stand next to Sasori.

"Got what, un?" I'm feeling very curious. Then again, who wouldn't be?

"Well if your going to live here..." Maria starts. "You should get your own flat!" she finishes, throwing her arms in the air. "Yeah!"

"Are you that despertate to get rid of me, un?" I joke. Though I like the idea, my own flat.

"No not at all! Do you like the idea though?" she asks, looking at me in the eyes. "Your always welcome to stay here-" she starts.

"No, sorry, that sounded rude, un. But I think it would be a wonderful idea! What do you think Sasori?"

"Yeah, I think that would be good, Dei." He looks at me and smiles. "I know a good place where you can find some flats, I can show you if you want. There also very cheap." So in the end, me Sasori and Maria have some breakfast. Freshly baked pancakes, with me once again, drowning them in honey. After that we get changed and head out to the flats what Sasori said. They are a good 15 minute walk away, but when we I arrive, I'm smiling.

"Woah, what a view!" The windows show a view of the beach, though we can't look out of the windows since we are standing outside. "I'll phone up later, and we can find out about these flats." Maria says to me. I nod and we spend the next 20 minutes examining the area, before heading back to Maria's house.

I look around my new flat. Yep, my new flat. The next day, Maria phoned up and requested for a flat. She was on the phone for a while, so me and Sasori decided to take a stroll along the beach.

_"This is going to be so exciting, un!" I cheer. The sun was shining and there was not a cloud in sight. I could feel the heat warming up my arms as I skipped along._

_"Yeah, your so lucky, Dei. I have to wait till I'm an adult to move out." Sasori looks away, at the sea. I look and see his reflection in the sea, he looks worried._

_"Whats wrong, un?" I ask, taking hold of his hand. He slightly jumps at this, but holds on all the same._

_"The place isn't the best of places, despite it looking so good. I think that some of the Akatsuki live on the top floor." I panic a bit at that. I'm going to be living at the end of a hallway on the top floor. "They shouldn't hurt you though. I think thats why your getting it so cheap, because of the neighbors."_

_"Well I don't care about the neighbors, un. If they start I'll have the police over in seconds!" I declare, kicking some sand into the ocean. Then, a get this idea. "You live with me then, un!"_

_"W-what? I can't, its your house, not mine."_

_"Well, I'm inviting you to live with me, un. Please?" He looks at me._

_"Well, I guess I could move in with you-" he doesn't finish his sentence since I pratically hugged him to death._

_"Thank you, un! Come on lets tell Maria!" I'm still holding his hand, so I drag him across the sand, to the path..._

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Maria asks. She's just finished carrying the last of the boxes upstairs.

"Yeah, sure un!" I give her a hug to prove it. "Anyway, I have big bad Sasori to stop any robbers!" Sasori lightly blushes at this comment.

"I won't be able to stop all robbers mind, Dei." he warns. We start a pointless arguement over nothing. Maria laughs at us, saying we're acting like an old couple. We both blush at this comment.

"Well I'm of now!" she calls cheerfully, going to the front door. "Call if you need anything!" She leaves, leaving me and Sasori standing there, with a million packed boxes around us.

"Shall we have a race to see who can unpack their stuff first?" Sasori asks.

"Your on, un!" I reply back, grabbing a box full of my clothes.

**Yeah, I had no ideas ^^;**


	10. Chapter 10 Betrayed?

**I'm in a serious mood for writing, so serious, I've decided that this chapter will be the length of two chapters in one. Special treat for all you readers, so I hope you all enjoy! ^^ slight hidxdei or what ever its called, I just want to say I'm NOT a fan of this! I don't own Naruto... YOU SHOULD ALL KNOW THAT BY NOW KK?**

Deidara's POV

I'm sat on the couch, well more like curled up, reading a book, when I hear a faint knocking on the door.

_"Who can this be?"_ I wonder, its around 9pm, so I thought it was pretty late. I walk over and open the door.

"Deidara! Hi!" Its Konan, and Hidan. They are acting like old friends, smiling and giggling.

"Uh..." I really have no idea to do, so I decide to be polite. "Come in, un." I open the door wide and stand to the side. They walk in, Konan then Hidan. I quickly close the door, then lock it back shut. Sasori is out shopping, because he insisted that one person stays the guard the house, and one heads out.

"Woah, nice house!" Hidan stares around my living room. Its not much really. An old couch in one corner, then this old tv in the corner, though it broke the second I turned it on. Maria gave us this rug to place on the wooden floor, so we placed that outside the door. The walls are an exciting colour of beige, and the ceiling is this snowy white. I seriously think its cool though, because its mine and Sasori's.

"Thanks, un." I feel abit unsafe, but thats proboaly because I have two Akatsuki in my house. They don't look like they will do any harm though. Konan has her hair down, with a white rose on the left side. Shes wearing a black top, and a black mini skirt. Then she has tights on and black pumps on, with tiny heels. Hidan, as usual, has no shirt on. Thank god he has jeans on and worn out scruffy trainers. They are acting strange, being to nice to me and complimenting my house.

"Okay, what gives, un?" I finally snap, I'm not angry, just _very_ freaked out. Konan looks at me with huge eyes, acting wounded.

"Nothing, we just wanted to visit you. We felt bad about before, so we want to make it up to you." She smiles at me. So...only Konan and Hidan are being nice.

"How do I not know your tricking me, un?" I say. They are being they suspicious, but then again, that sounds like a line from a detective film. Konan looks more wounded and Hidan looks at me, grinning.

"If I wanted to hurt you, I would of brought a baseball bat and smashed up this flat, then beaten you with it, but I didn't did I? Is that enough proof?" he asks, slightly annoyed. He does have a point. He even took of his trainers at the front door, so he wouldn't mark the flooring.

"You do have a point, un. But I feel like I still can't trust you." I admit, looking down at my feet.

"But we want to make it up to you! Please, you can trust us, promise!" Konan looks at me. She looks like she means it, her expression serious, slightly frowning. I don't know what to do about this, they may say the words, but they may not mean them.

"I'll...I'll think about it, un." I finally decide. Konan smiles at me, her eyes shining brightly, but then again she is standing behind the light.

"Thanks, I promise, I won't hurt you!" Konan declares, throwing her arms around and pulling me in for a bone-crushing hug.

"Konan...c-can't...breathe!" She lets go and smiles innocently, like a little child being caught doing something wrong.

"Sorry, Dei. Well I need to go now!" She gives a small wave to me. "Hidan, you coming?" she asks.

"I'm staying here, if thats alright with you Dei." I nod.

"Yeah, if you want, un..." I'm trying to think of the right thing to do. Konan shrugs and heads for the door, unlocking it and leaves.

"Oh well, seeya later then!" She loudly closes the door, and I can hear a neighbor loudly complain, threatening to call the cops. Its only this old, _old_ woman, who seems to have elephant ears, because she can hear just about anything. She complains about everything, I dropped a coin on the way past her door, and she opened it and started yelling at me for making to much noise. I lock the door back up, well I only do that for safety reasons, also Sasori told me to. He said it's dangerous around here.

"So...un" I turn to face Hidan. He seems to be looking straight back at me, though he doesn't look like he's focusing, more like he's in a daydream.

"What should we do, un?" I was simply trying to make a less awquard moment, but I seem to make it more awquard. He doesn't answer, so I stand there. I can feel my face go hot, going red.

"Your cute when you blush." ...What? That was Hidan speaking, it had to be.

"Sorry, un?" I blush harder.

"I said, you look cute when you blush." Hidan says. Well this is certainly a surprise... I don't know what to say, so I don't say anything.

"Are you not going to answer?" Hidan asks.

"S-sorry, un." I start. "But...but I'm already going out with someone."

"I know..." he grins, then heads towards me. I've been in this situation before, but with Sasori. I feel helpless. Hidan see's me worrying. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you blondie." He gently cups my chin with one of his hands. He's trying to make me feel more secure, and its nice of him instead of forcing his way. But I belong with_ Sasori_.

"Hidan, I can't un." I gently try to remove his hand, but its stays there. I forget how strong he is. "Hidan, please let go,un." I plead.

"Nope, can't help you there." He leans forwards, and presses our lips togehter. On the outside I can't say anything but my inner me is like "GET THE HELL OF ME!" But he doesn't, instead he somehow gets us on the couch, and then pulls me onto his lap. He manages to do all this without breaking the kiss. I try pushing him away, but that makes him cling onto me tighter. He soon_ finally_ decides to let go, and I realise why.

"Deidara, unlock the door!" Its Sasori, and he's whacking the door repeativly. "Look, open up now! Or I'll break it down!"

Hidan smirks at me. "Better open up blondie." I hate him right now. I glare at Hidan, and unlock the door. Sasori instantly opens it, so I have to dodge backwards just not to get hit.

"What were you playing at?" he demands. He then spots Hidan, chilling on our couch. "Why did you let that bastard in?" he yells. Sasori stares at Hidan. "Get the hell out of my house!" he shouts louder. Hidan stands up.

"Chill out, I'm just leaving now!" he smirks at him. "By the way your boyfriend is a hell of a good kisser." Oh great! Hidan leaves, slamming the door loudly behind him. I was speechless.

"W-what...does he mean?" Sasori looks at me sadly, his voice barely a whisper. I feel so bad.

"Sasori, listen, he kissed _me_, un! I didn't want to-" but I don't get to finish.

"But you didn't try to push away from the look of Hidan's face." Sasori says, a single tear sliding from the corner of his eye.

"I-I couldn't, un! He was to strong!" I cry. "Please Sasori, Danna, you have to believe me!"

"Why should I?!" he yells. I think he's being awfully unfair. I forgave him after I caught him kissing Hidan, I knew he was made to. Yet here we are now, and he's _yelling _at me. He had dropped the shopping, so there was spilled food all over the floor beneath his feet.

"Your being so unreasonable, un!" I start to shout back.

"Then why was he in our house?" he snaps back.

"Well, he and Konan knocked on the door, so being a _reasonable_ person, I let them in. They apologized, then Konan left. Then Hidan kissed me, _he kissed me!_ I didn't want to, but he made me, Danna, un. Please believe me!" I beg, starting to cry myself. He looks at me sadly. Then breaks down crying on the couch.

"I'm so sorry Dei." he says inbetween sobs. I sit down next to him, trying to soothe him.

"It's okay, un." I say rocking him back and forth. "I know you didn't mean it, un." He looks up at me.

"I don't deserve you Dei. Your being so..."he trys to think of the word.

"Reasonable?" I reply, slightly laughing. He laughs to.

"Yeah that!" We end up spending the rest of the night picking up and washing the food, well only the stuff like the fruit and veg. The stuff in wrappers we put straight into the fridge or in the cuboards. Everything was still in good shape, thankfully.

"How did you carry all this back, un?" I ask, slightly amazed. There must of been 6 bags worth of stuff here.

"With my super strength." Sasori pretends to act all strong.

"You? Have super strength, you must be joking, un!" I stuff some fruit into the fridge, not really bothering if they get bruised or not.

"Careful with those, they were the value ones!" I roll my eyes, he's so cheap. Then again, we need to be careful on money. Non of us work, and both attend school, so we need to find a way to make money. I've secretly gone down to the job office, but I knew it would be bad when they mistook me for a girl. They said I looked to young. Then I argued back saying I was 16 and should be old enough for a job. They still wouldn't give me on. I left defeated and headed back up to my flat after that.

"Sorry, sorry, un." I sigh, lying down on the couch, worn out. Sasori joins me, lying next to me. Its a squash be we just about manage it.

"Looking after a house is harder then I thought, un!" I declare dramatically. Sasori laughs politely and rolls his eyes.

"You haven't done anything!" he says, poking me.

"Ow! And yes I did! I watched the house while you went, un." I reply.

"You didn't do I good job of it..." he mumbles quietly, but I just about hear it. I freeze at the thought of Hidan and me kissing. Sasori suddenly gasps. "I'm so sorry! I never meant it like that!"

"Don't worry, un. You were only stating the truth." I head into our bedroom, feeling depressed as anything, and fling myself onto the bed. I hear Sasori creep in.

"Dei? I'm sorry. I won't bring it up again, I promise!" He sits down next to me.

"Sasori, un?" I say.

"Yeah?"

"Can you trust the Akatsuki, un?"

"Nope..." I then realise that I shouldn't trust Konan, though she hasn't really done anything wrong. I sigh.

"Okay, that was a stupid question for me to ask, un." I sit up, yawning. We decided to get to sleep after that. We're in bed now. Sasori is already asleep, but he has his arms around my waist. I'm facing away from him, and have one arm resting under my head, while the other over my side and my hand is fiddling with my hair. I think about everything. My parents want me, despite abandoning me at birth. I'm not going to them though, I'm not even going to my other parents. I'm staying right here, with Sasori, no Danna. I call him Danna when I feel playful. He calls me, 'My Fair Blondie' and rests his chin on my head, on my blond hair. He likes my hair. Sasori says I should keep it down more often. When it is down it's like a blond curtain, hiding me from the world. No I keep it tied up so I everyone can see my face. Especcialy Sasori. He likes me face, and he says the best feature is the lips, and he gently kisses me. Sasori is always in a good mood. He's also so brave. His mum didn't want him to come and live with me. He even had his granny Chiyo come over and she was arguing for him to stay with his mum.

"No, Granny. I'm living with Dei." he declared. Chiyo glared at him, then at me.

"I hope your happy!" she growls at me before slamming the door and storming away. Sasori comforted me for a hour, wiping my tears away, saying Chiyo was just a stroppy old bag. I felt better after that.

Sasori, he's the only reason I live. I've seriously been thinking, it wouldn't be that bad if I jumped of a building, or a knife somehow managed to slit my wrists. But I promised him I wouldn't kill myself, and I hope he does the same. He's been stressed a little lately, but I'm sure thats because of all the furniture he's been moving and aranging. He needs to get more sleep, or have longer lie in's. We both haven't been to school for weeks, and I'm seriously thinking of just dropping out. I've heard a few Akatsuki members were actually arrested, so they stopped bullying recently. I only went to the school a few days, now I'm wanting to leave. I'm not sure on what to do with my job though, but I'm sure I'll find something, I hope.

Sasori's POV

I wake up when the sun was just starting to rise. Its so beautiful. I look at Deidara, he's still asleep. His hair is hiding most of his face, so I scrape it behind his ears. Much better. I gently slide out of bed and make my way to the kitchen. My feet go, _tap tap tap_ on the wooden floor boards beneath me. I go into the kitchen and switch on the kettle, and pull out my cup and make some coffee. Coffee seems to make everything better, I only live for coffee! Joking, though it will be hard to live without coffee, it gives me that extra bit of energy so I can face the day. I sip the coffee slowly, sitting down at the table. I find yesterdays newspaper so I read that. I look at the jobs page.

_Newspaper boy needed. Will be payed £10 per round._

Well its certainly not enough money, but it'll have to do. I read on for more further details. I need to head to a small news agents before 10 today. Well its around 8 now, so I'll just take a shower and then head of...

**Ta da! Don't forget to review and fav**


	11. Chapter 11 Sasori Danna

**Sorry I haven't been updating lately ^^; super busy with moving house and all that... Though thats not important now. Also, ^^ that story, Choose Your Path was it? That should be back up by the end of the week, I'll edit it soon because there was a few problems with it, and I think thats it! Oh and apart this story will end soon, :( sorry, It's just that for a starter, I've got an idea for a new story and won't start till this is finished, and like said, I'm really busy! I don't own Naruto ^^**

Sasori's POV

It's a horrible day, the rain is falling heavily and the wind is strong. It's so horrible, I've decided to take cover in this jewelery shop. Only until the rain dies down a little. The shop is really small, but a few people had the same idea as me, and are waiting around. I look around the stalls for a while, I have nothing else to do. Suddenly I hear the door crash open.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN NOW! THIS IS A ROBBERY!" Well... that was a bit stupid of them, announcing the robbery. I get down all the same. Its seems that the robbers are all in black, with these black masks on their faces, holes for the eyes nose and mouth. The typical robbers costume. It appears they are armed with guns, and knifes. They are carrying huge sacks for all their stolen goods. The robbers begin to kick down the stalls, and I can feel the glass rain down on me. One of them points a gun at me.

"Help us kid!" he places a finger on the trigger. "Or I'll kill you." Well I have no option. He drags me up and passes me a bag. "Keep this open, kid!"

So I do. My hands a shaking, another robber is keeping a gun held at me incase I run. Sirens. I hear sirens outside, the police! I sigh in relief, but I relax way to soon. The police run in, holding those bulletproof shields and guns themselfs.

"Freeze!" one yells. A robber suddenly grabs me and has me in a headlock, and points a gun under my chin.

"NO ONE MOVE OR THE BRAT GETS IT!" the robber says, pushing the gun into my chin. Everyone freezes and looks at me.

"Drop the gun!" a policeman says. The robber doesn't drop the gun. "I said drop it!" he takes a step forwards...

the trigger is pulled...

and...

the bullet is realeased...

and I fall to the ground...

Dead.

Normal POV

Deidara sat down on the couch. He was worrying, where was Sasori? When he woke up, the bed was empty. Well apart from him. Deidara found no note, so he had no idea where Sasori went. It was around night time now, and Deidara was soon thinking of heading out. He switched on the tv, he had finally fixed it.

"Our top story. Local jewelery shop has been robbed, one person has died. 16 year old Sasori has been killed. He was said to be shot in the head after a police tried to stop the robbers."

Deidara dropped the tv remote. Sasori...was dead? No it can't of been his Sasori! Why would he be in a jewelery shop? Deidara grabbed his coat and raced down the hallway and jumped down the steps, going two steps at a time. He swung open the door and ran down the street, he knew where the jewelery shop was. When he arrived he saw police, and a body bag. Deidara ran to the police.

"Is Sasori dead, un?" he asked desperately. The police turned around to see a young blond, his face stained in fresh tears.

"Why do you want to know?" A policewoman asked.

"He was my boyfriend, un!" he cried, wiping his eyes. The police looked at each other uncertainly.

"We'll let you check the body out once we've examined it. Two of the robbers got away so we need to see if their is any DNA on the boy." Deidara watched as they took the body bag away and drove of.

"SASORI! YOU IDIOT, UN!" Deidara shouted, falling to his knees. He hit the ground out of frustration. Deidara didn't even noticed his knuckles going bloody.

"Deidara?" The blond ignored the person who said his name. The person knelt down beside him. "A-are you okay?" It was Hinata.

Deidara ignored her, he had stopped hitting the ground but he couldn't stop the tears rolling down his face.

"S-Sasori...un." Hinata looked away. She had seen the news and knew that and the end of the report, a picture of Sasori was shown. Hinata knew Deidara and Sasori where friends after Sakura told her.

"It's okay, Deidara." Hinata tryed to comfort the blond, but she wasn't sure on what to do. "Do you need any help?"

Deidara looked up and shook his head. "No I'm okay, un." he sighed. "Sorry if I scared you."

"It's okay. I was just worried." Hinata said. They both stood up and looked at each other awquardly. "I'm sorry about Sasori..."

Deidara froze. So it was his Sasori? "Danna..."

Deidara looked at the body. It was Sasori. His face was a ghostly white, his eyes where shut. There was blood staining his chin and running down onto his top. Sasori looked so...scary.

"Wake up, Danna..." Deidara said quietly. Even he knew Sasori was now dead, and there was nothing he could do about it.

"I'm sorry, its time to leave now." Deidara sadly looked at the police officer and left the room. Outside he saw the moon's gentle glow. He looked up. Clouds invaded the sky, but the moon somehow was not affected. He carried on walking, and walking and walking. Deidara had long gone past his house, but he didn't want to face it. Not just yet. He walked down a small path, and a few more. Deidara gently walked across the grass, passed the willow tree and went to the small pond. He was at the place Sasori loved. In the pond he saw his reflection. A blond teen, with watery eyes and a sad face.

"Why was Sasori killed, un?" Deidara spoke to the atmosphere. The wind grew stronger as it were a reply. "I loved him..." he whispered...

**DRAMATIC CHAPTER DONE! ^^ Don't forget to review and fav!**


	12. Chapter 12 My New Start

**The song, Gone So Long, which I do not own ^^ inspired me to write this. Well last chapter, this is it! I loved to write this story :( but it has to end soon. I'm so happy, around 400 people have read this, and lets make it 500, if it gets to 500, I'll add another chapter ^^ I do not own Naruto! (btw the way am I the only one who has Christmas songs stuck in my head XD)**

Deidara's POV A Few Years Later

I stand infront of the grave. _Sasori..._ He is dead, and has been for a while. I let him go, I had to. He's dead, I'm not.

III

_Clutching the knife, I stood infront of the bathroom mirror. I had just washed my arms, so their clean. Danna's funeral was only a few hours ago. So many people showed up._

_Do you,_

_I watched the coffin being lowered into the ground. It was a pure white one._

_Still remember,_

_I silently cried as the mud was being thrown onto the coffin, this was the last time, I would be even near Danna. Sasori, I just want to hold you close._

_My touch,_

_Why? Why did he have to die. He didn't do anything! I want my Danna back!_

_At All?_

_I left the funeral soon after, but before I did, I placed a bunch of red flowers on his grave. Red was his favourite colour._

_I never meant to be gone so long..._

_"Danna you idiot, un!" I yell dragging the sharp end of the knife aganist one of my wrists. "WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?!" I do this is all directions, and I watch the blood stain my pale skin._

_"I PROMISED NOT TO LEAVE YOU, UN! SASORI I LOVED YOU!" The knife does this on both wrists. It feels so good. I feel dizzy, and life starting to fade away. "I'm coming Danna, un. Just wait there!" I lay on the wooden floor, knife still in hand, beautiful red, thats all I can see..._

III

_I woke up in a room. A white room, walls, flooring, bedding, everything!_

_"He's awake!" Everything is blurry, but I soon see a few figures at my bedside. Sakura, Hinata, Neji, Konan and even Hidan showed up._

_"What happened, un?" I ask. Then I remember. "Why am I not dead?!" _

_They all look at me. "Your not aloud to kill yourself!" Sakura said firmly._

_"Why not, un?!" I cry out in dispair. "I want to die!" _

_The nurse comes in. "What was that?" she asks._

_"I WANT TO DIE, UN!" I yell at her. She simply shakes her head. _

_"Why, its beautiful down here in earth."_

_"Nothings beautiful without Danna..." I mutter, looking at the bandages which are wrapped around my wrists. They have a few stains of blood on them._

III

_"Now tell me child, whats wrong?" I lie on the couch, blowing on my fringe, not really bothering to listen to the man. Everyone was convinced I was insane so now I'm here with what do you call them? He doesn't do anything, just simply tells me that life is good. He's said that the last ten sessions, and by now even he should know I'm not even listening._

_"These sessions are the problem, un!" I say after a while. The room is silent, apart from the sound of the ticking of the clock. It sounds like a time bomb about to go of._

_"Deidara, we both know why your here." he says. "Don't you want to get better?" I roll my eyes. There isn't anything wrong with me, okay maybe I'm lying there but nothing that serious. "Depression can be a serious thing."_

_"Being depressed a tiny bit doesn't mean I'm ill, un." I mutter quietly. I am sick of these sessions, and they are seriously starting to annoy me so much, that I just want to... oh wait I've already done that!_

_"Yes, your right. It doesn't mean your ill, but it does mean that your sad." he says._

_"Stop talking to me like I'm a three year old!" I yell, standing up. He doesn't try to stop me thankfully. I storm over to the door._

_"Sasori wouldn't want you to be like this." HOW DARE HE! HE HAS NO RIGHT SAYING THAT!_

_"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT SASORI, UN!" My eyes start watering, with angry tears. That was the first time someone has even mentioned his name in months..._

III

_I step outside. The sky is full of grey clouds, but the world is in a blanket of white. I take a step on the fresh snow, making a 'crunch' sound. I watch as the snow flakes fall to the ground. I heard that no snow flake is the same as another snow flake, so they are unique, each and everyone. I carry on walking, there is somewhere I want to go to first. Soon I'm there. I carefully open the gate, and walk in. It's been a while I've been here. I clutch the basket I have with me, hoping its still warm enought. I look around for the certain rock, there it is! I head over to the rock, its the one underneith the willow tree. I sit infront of the rock._

_"Hi Danna, un. I'm sorry I haven't seen you for a while!" I place the basket next to me and open it up. "I-I thought you might be hungry, so I brought you some rice." I place the bowl infront of the grave. Its still warm. I pull out my own bowl, and start to eat. _

_"So Sasori, how've you been, un?" I'm basically speaking to the atmosphere, but its the next best thing. "That's nice, I've had to have another session with that guy again, un._

III

_"So Deidara how do you feel today?" I smile._

_"I feel great,un!" I finally get it. I had to let go in order to carry on with life. Sasori is dead, but I'm not, I have an entire life to live, and I'm going to live it to the full!_

_"Thats great, but I also have some more great news!" I look at the man. We became friends, his name is Sai and is only a few years older then me. "This will be our last session!"_

_Well I feel like I'm torn into two here. I'm happy I'm finally free of these daily sessions, but they had also made me feel so much better..._

III

"Well Danna, un! I have exciting news!" I sit down infront of the grave. "I've become an artist, un! I've been hired to paint a painting for an art museum!" I run my fingers across the top of the grave. "I did it all for you Sasori, un. And just you wait, one day, we will be together again. I wish you were right here with me now. But that can't be helped, but I do miss you Danna, un."

_I've missed you to, brat..._

**FINISHED! Don't forget to review and fav!**


	13. Chapter 13 In the End

**I don't own Naruto**

XXX

_Deidara's paintbrush hit the paper, making a red mark. He did it again and again, content on making lots of splashes, well it was his job to do this after all..._

_"Hey good work!" Deidara smiled at the person who walked in, it was his assistant Kankuro. Kankuro was more into puppet painting, though the two were paired up to work together sometimes._

_"Thanks, un. The boss just wanted lots of splats, though in rainbow colours!" Kankuro laughed at the younger male, before bringing out a puppet._

_"I have to go and put on a show for the little 'uns now, seeya later." Deidara nodded as the puppet master left and carried on with his art work. He sighed as he reailsed he was out of paint._

_"I guess I'll need to buy some..." He pulled out his keys and started up his motorbike, jumping onto the red vechicle. He pulled on his helmet, which was simply plain back and started up the motorbike before driving of._

_On the icy road Deidara was careful not to crash, and was ready to brake-...Wait, why weren't the brakes working? The blonde slowly began to panic as he reailsed the brakes weren't working and he was going quick, to quick._

_The bike skidded on a patch of ice, throwing the blonde of completely and he landed on the hard pavement below with a 'crack'._

_XXX_

_Deidara looked around, he was in a white area, the sky was the white, the floor was white, everything was white! Great was he trapped? No he can't be._

_"Turn around..." Deidara spun around quickly to the voice. He saw who it was and froze, looking at the person with wide eyes._

_"Have you missed me?" Deidara couldn't stop the tears, and he nodded as the person pulled him in for a hug,_

_"Yes..." The person stroked the blonde's hair, looking down at him with his brown eyes, one of his hands tucking a loose piece of red hair behind his ear. "I've missed you Sasori, un."_

XXX

**Hah! I said I'd write another chapter if I got over 500 (maybe its like 570 now but never mind that)**


End file.
